


h

by tempestskies



Category: j - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempestskies/pseuds/tempestskies





	h

I collapsed onto him as his cock slipped from my now out of breath cunt.

He collapsed onto his back next to me, breathing hard, while I dozed in his arms.

A few hours later we both woke and realized we had slept for several hours.

As he was getting up he leaned over and kissed me.

I didn't react but just lay still in his arms.

"No," I answered and rose up and kissed him.

We kissed softly with our tongues dancing as he unbuttoned my blouse and slipped it off my shoulders.

He cupped my breasts and squeezed them gently with his hands, kissing and sucking my left one before slipping his tongue into my mouth.

I pulled away from him.

"I want you inside me," I said as I was about to unzip his pants.

He sat up and looked into my eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I pulled his pants and boxers down and sat on him.

He was very hard and when he started to enter me I pushed him back, raised up and held his cock to the entrance of my womb with my legs.

"No, don't.

I want to fuck your sweet pussy like you've never been fucked, "he said as he got up and sat on the edge of the bed.

He kissed me and I returned his passion as I dropped back down on his cock.

I rode him slowly and gently as he put his hands under my thighs and lifted me up and down on his cock.

I looked up at him as I fucked him, looking into his eyes and giving him the sexiest smile.

"Tell me what you want, Renji, tell me what you want, honey," I said as I fucked him.

"You," he said as he grabbed my hips and started pumping his cock in and out of me.

"And, I want to be your baby - maker," he added.

"I want to feel your pussy tighten on my cock as you cum again and again.

I want to see you come like this, "he said as he lifted my ass and pulled me down on his cock.

I started to bounce faster and he started pumping his hips up and down with me.

His hands caressed my breasts as I cried out and lost my breath as my orgasm rocked my body.

He helped me to sit back on his lap and I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face into his chest.

He held me there and gently played with my hair as I relished in the aftermath of my orgasm.

Renji took my hand and placed it on his cock and I was shocked to see it was rock hard.

I brought my fingers to my lips and kissed his head gently as he rolled his cock between my fingers and I started to slide my hand up and down his cock.

He was starting to get hard again and I continued to slide my hand up and down his cock.

"No, no.

I want your pussy, Renji, "I said as I put my lips to his and began to suck on his lower lip.

"I want your sweet pussy and your tasty cum."

I knew this was risky, but I just couldn't resist.

"Please," I begged.

Renji shook his head no, but I ignored him and kissed him again.

I began to kiss and suck his neck, kissing and biting on his skin as I slid my hand further down his chest and over his stomach.

I put my fingers over his rock hard cock and smiled at him.

He moaned and closed his eyes as I sucked on his neck, his head rolling back and forth with each moan I gave him.

I could feel his cock grow in my hand as he was getting harder and harder.

I slid my hand all the way down his body until it reached his cock, then wrapped my hand around him, taking him in my hand as I looked up at him.

"Let me make love to your cock, Renji.

Please let me make love to your cock."

I don't know why I said that, I just blurted it out without even thinking.

He smiled as he lifted his hips and sank his cock inside my hand, guiding my hand up and down his shaft.

I started to move my hand up and down, pumping him in my hand as I wrapped my other hand around his cock and started to play with the head with my tongue.

As I brought my mouth back up to his lips I saw a smile cross his face.

"Oh my fucking god, Natasha," he gasped as he tightened his grip on my hips.

He leaned forward and kissed me again, rolling his tongue in my mouth and holding me against him.

I moved my hands all over his body, from his face to his chest and back again, loving the feel of his skin.

He rolled his hips back and forth against my hand and I brought my fingers down his shaft and started to rub his tight balls with my thumb.

He took his hands and rubbed my breasts and I saw him smiling as he took in a breath.

"Oh my fucking god.

I've never felt anything this good before, "he said, then he groaned as his head dropped back to the pillow.

"Oh my god," he said again as he lifted his hips up and down.

I didn't want this to end, but knew we needed to continue to make him cum.

"We're going to have to find somewhere private to do this, I need you to cum for me."

"I need you to cum for me, Renji.

I want to feel your cum pouring into me, filling me up with your cum, Renji, "I moaned as I continued to rub his balls.

He buried his head into the pillow and groaned.

"Natasha, you feel so good, but I need you to take my cock in your mouth and I need you to suck on it and make me cum," he said, then I felt his cock pulse and he pumped his hot cum into my mouth as I opened up and sucked on him.

I kept sucking and rubbing his balls as his cock stopped pulsing and his cum slipped out of my mouth.

I kissed him and pulled my face away from his cock, tasting his cum in my mouth as he rested his forehead on the pillow.

I sat back on the bed and looked at him, smiling.

"I think I'd like that."

"I want to suck your cock, Renji," I said as I pulled my skirt back on.

I crawled back into bed with him and snuggled up close to him.

He smiled and ran his hand along my arm and down my thigh.

"Would you like that?" he whispered.

He chuckled and pulled me close.

"You're so beautiful, Natasha.

You have no idea how much I want you."

I smiled up at him and caressed his cheek.

"I want you more than I've ever wanted anything," I said as I leaned in and kissed him.

I moved my hands to his head and we kissed slowly as our hands explored each other's bodies.

We caressed each other's bodies for a while, not making love, just exploring our bodies and each other's.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said with a giggle.

"I don't think so," he said, as he took my hand and led it down to the bulge in his pants.

He pulled it out and showed me what he was talking about.

He rubbed his cock between my fingers, then lifted up my skirt and pulled my panties down so he could slide his hand into my pussy.

I gasped in surprise as he pressed my clit between his fingers and he moaned as he felt my warm, wet pussy.

"You're so warm and wet, Natasha," he said, "so good."

I moaned as I closed my eyes and felt his fingers slipping into me.

He pressed his thumb against my clit as he rubbed my clit in circles.

I felt myself getting close to an orgasm and he smiled as he continued to rub my clit and sucked my breast.

He sucked harder on my nipple and I was close to another orgasm as he pinched my clit between his fingers.

I gasped in surprise as he pressed my clit between his fingers and rubbed my clit between his fingers, sending my over the edge and I started to cum in his hand.

I felt the waves of pleasure wash over me as he released his cum into my hand.

I turned and looked at him and he was smiling at me.

"I've never felt anything like that before," he said, still stroking his cock.

"That's a beautiful sight, Renji.

My hand is dripping with cum, "I said as I touched his cum on his hand.

He pulled me close and kissed me as we lay on the bed.

He kissed me deeply and I wrapped my arms around him and ran my hands down his back.

"Come here, Natasha.

You'll have to do better than that."

He pulled me on top of him and his cock rubbed against my pussy.

"It's so hard to wait," he said as he kissed me.

"It's been almost a month, Natasha, and I've been so lonely."

He ran his hand over my ass and down between my legs.

He gently pushed my thighs open and moved his hand under my ass.

He slipped two fingers in my pussy as I ground my pussy against his fingers.

I lifted my ass and felt him enter me.

"Ah, Natasha," he said, as I felt his cock press into my ass.

I nodded as he entered me and he groaned as I reached down and put my hand around his cock and stroked him.

"You're so wet, Natasha," he said, as I rubbed his cock against my clit and we started to feel each other.

I laid back against him and he kissed me, as he rubbed his cock against my clit.

He was moaning as we rubbed against each other and then he came inside me.

He stayed inside me and I let my head drop against his shoulder as we both enjoyed the afterglow of our orgasms.

I felt my husband move next to me.

"I can't wait to be in you, too, Natasha," he said as he leaned over and kissed me.

"Hold me, Renji," I said as I held his face in my hands.

He rubbed his cheek against mine.

"I love you so much," he whispered as he kissed my mouth and then my neck.

I lay back down and smiled at him.

"I love you, too," I whispered.

"What are you waiting for?"

Renji said, as he stroked my hair.

"Come with me to the bedroom.

I want to show you something, "I said as I smiled up at him.

"I love you," I said as I felt his cock rubbing against me.

"I'll never leave you."

We stood and kissed again, until we were both breathless.

I slid down off the couch and led him to the bedroom.

I turned and smiled at him as I reached into my top drawer and pulled out the vibrator I had bought.

I removed the red satin cover and Renji raised an eyebrow as I turned it on and removed the disposable foil wrapper.

He watched as I handed it to him and told him it was a vibrating cock ring and it could be used to jack off and enjoy each other.

He smiled and opened the little packet and took the ring out.

He laid it on the bed, next to the toy.

"Okay, Natasha, go ahead and try it on," he said.

I lay on the bed and smiled as I reached my hand down between my legs and slid the ring on.

I had bought it last week after reading about it on the Internet.

When I had told the husband I was having a spa day with the kids and had no plans for him, he was pissed.

"Renji, where is the vibrating cock ring you bought?"

I asked him.

"I want to try it out," I said, as I looked over at Renji.

"It's not a toy.

It's actually a cock ring that I bought for this occasion, "I said, smiling at him.

He looked at me and I pushed my finger inside me.

I began to slowly move it in and out of me as Renji smiled at me.

"Yes, I think it will do a good job," he said as he watched me tease my clit.

I moved the ring in and out of me and heard Renji growl as I did so.

He pulled my ass up toward him and began rubbing his cock against me.

I placed my hand on his shoulder, as I felt him slip inside me and rub my g - spot.

"Fuck, Natasha, you feel so good," he said as he watched me enjoy my toy.

I groaned and moved the vibrator in and out of me as I felt Renji growl and fuck me harder.

I used my free hand to play with my breasts and squeeze my nipples.

I was moaning as I worked on my clit as I felt Renji cum inside me.

I turned and looked into his eyes as I sucked my finger and tasted his cum.

"I loved watching you fuck my pussy," I said to him, as I watched him get dressed.

I kissed him and then slowly pulled myself off the toy.

"Here, put this on," I said, handing him the cock ring.

"I'm going to call Kianni and see if I can work out when she can come over.

You and I need to make some plans.

She is going to want to have all the kids over to play, too, "I said, as I sat on the couch.

I sat there, just thinking about the weekend, as I felt Renji's hand on my knee.

"I love you, Natasha," he said, as he slowly worked the ring into place on my pussy.

"I love you, too," I said, as he picked me up and carried me into the bedroom.

He laid me back on the bed and slowly started to finger fuck me as he kissed me.

We were both breathing heavily as we began kissing as he made me cum again.

I could feel him grow hard and he slipped his cock inside me, rubbing my clit as he fucked me.

I let my hands roam all over his sexy body as we continued to make love to each other.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to wait for you to leave," I said, as I felt his hand move between my legs and rub my clit.

"I want to fuck you now," he said.

He lay on top of me and rubbed his cock against my clit and made me cum again.

We lay there as we each started to lick and suck on our own nipples, before moving to lick and suck on each other's pussies.

Renji slipped his cock in and out of me as he rubbed my clit and I moaned as I felt myself building to another orgasm.

"Come on, Natasha, come on," he said as I exploded.

"You look so sexy, lying here, naked on the bed, all sexed up," he said.

I kissed him and then pulled his cock out of me.

I started to rub my clit again and he watched.

"Can I join you?" he asked.

"Yes, please, Renji," I moaned.

He moved between my legs and gently rubbed his cock against my dripping pussy.

He positioned it between my legs and pushed the head against me.

"Oh, yeah, you feel so good, Natasha," he moaned as he slowly eased himself into me.

He slid deep into me, moving slowly.

I could feel him flexing his cock as he pushed into me.

"Do you like my cock?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah," I moaned as I felt him get harder inside me.

He started to slowly fuck me, grinding into me as I moaned and ran my fingers through his hair.

I felt Renji's hands move from my thighs and move to my ass, as he started to pound into me faster and harder.

I felt his hands slip around to the front of me and caress my breasts.

"Do you want my cock in your ass?" he asked.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!"

I moaned.

"Please, Renji, please fuck me," I moaned as I felt him start to pound into me harder.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, yes, fuck me now, fuck me now, please!"

I moaned, as he slammed into me one final time and yelled out my name.

I held on to him and felt him squirt his cum deep inside me.

"Oh, Renji," I moaned.

We laid there as I felt his cock softening inside me.

"Do you want some dessert?" he asked.

I nodded my head as he slipped out of me.

"I want to taste you," he said.

I reached down between my legs and started to rub my clit again.

I moved down and kissed him and then went back to licking my juices from his cock.

"Oh, Natasha, you're going to be my dessert tonight," he said.

He then kissed me and said, "You know what?

We're going to have to try this again sometime."

Posted by

This week's Fuck Me Monday is being brought to us by our very own Lady Sean Ray, who works in the corporate world, travels all the time, enjoys reality television, and is a big geek.

When she isn't working and traveling, she is probably lying in a hotel room, wishing she had a cock to suck.

You can check out her site at http: / / www. twitter. com / ladyseanray

Happy Sunday everyone.

I hope everyone had a great weekend.

I did, with the help of my new favorite toy, my cock ring.

I haven't done a FMM in a couple of weeks, because of work and other issues, but here's what I've been up to since my last FMM.

My Girlfriend and I had a slumber party / spa day weekend.

We stayed at her boyfriend's place in the city and had a great time.

We slept in, ate a bunch of great food, and, as usual, had a great time fucking.

The best thing about the spa day was this toy I was given for my birthday this year.

It's a combination cock ring / vibrator.

I've had a number of really nice vibrators in the past, but this is the first cock ring that I've really loved.

For those that don't know, a cock ring is a ring that goes around the base of the cock, leaving the shaft free.

I've used a number of cock rings in the past, and honestly, none of them worked very well for me.

The cock rings I liked the best were kind of like a finger ring that wrapped around the base of the cock and worked like a vibrator.

While I can't deny that they felt good, they were too big to have an intense fucking experience.

In fact, the last time I tried one of these was when I was single and living at home and being the biggest dork I could be.

I ordered this one from a sex toy website I found, called Tantus.

It's called the Flex Shape.

It took a little getting used to, as I'm used to a larger cock ring (or

Continue Generating  
© 2020 InferKit


End file.
